The Fire Avenger:Ember Phoenix
by Kagz419
Summary: After an accident Amber Love gain the power to manipulate fire and control it. By day Amber works at Stark Towers being, Pepper Potts assistant and by night a powerful S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers. Follow her on her path of saving the world and all the drama and love. Tony/OC. Thor/OC, Wade Wilson/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avenger Disney and Marvel do. Rated T possible M later on

Name: Amber Elaine Love

Age: 29 D.O.B: October 31, 1986

Alias: Ember Phoenix Status: Second in command under Director Nick Fury. Fight skills: Amazing sword fight, hand to hand combat, mastered 12 styles in martial arts and is a 12th degree black belt. Skilled MMA, Boxing and UFC fighting.

Powers/Obtaining: Fire Manipulation. It started out as a Simple experiment for the new super serum, turned into a very bad accident. That day Bruce Banner wasn't the only one that was affected by the gamma radiation. Amber's body was covered in flames but wasn't scorched, now she has the ability to not only control fire but she can also use her body as a flame. (Exactly like the Human Torch). Love

Interests: Tony Stark / Thor Odinson / Wade Wilson

Body Type: Height 5'6. Long black hair with red highlights. Soft almond shaped eyes/ Eye color pale blue. Narrow size the waist, slender hips thick thighs.

Weight 135. Breast size 38D. Full body measurements 38'30'40.

Lives: New York City/Florida/California depends on the situation

Best Friends: Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Bruce Banner, Wade Wilson.

Close Friends: Tony Stark, Thor, Nick Fury, Clint Barton, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers, Peter Parker.

Enemies: Loki, Hydra.

Comrades: Spiderman, Deadpool, Wolverine.

Day : Works at Stark Towers under Pepper Potts or helps Tony and Bruce with experiments.

Night: Works under S.H.I.E.L.D.

A/N Hey guys tell me what you think about this should I make this Amber/Tony Amber/Thor or… maybe some Amber/Wade? Let me know what you think see ya! P.S. Did you guys see Dead Pool!? It was so awesome!


	2. Chapter 2- Just Another Day

Chapter 1 Just Another Day

Amber was walking into the busy streets of New York City heading toward her job. Amber Love is a 29-year-old assistant, to both the great Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Due to their on and off again relationship it was manly her responsibility, to make sure that Tony signs all important documents and to show up at the events. During this time the young woman grew very close to the playboy billionaire even, with the small glances and romantic moments she was determined to keep their relationship platonic. Amber refuses to be a rebound for his loss of Pepper, as she walks into Stark towers she feels the buzz of her cell phone.

'Hey third floor meeting in five and I hope you brought my Skittles :) - Tony'. Amber sighed looking down at the message.

'I know I'm in the elevator now and yea I got your damn Skittles'. -Amber.

Amber made it to up to the conference room to see Tony sitting right in the front with his legs cross on the table leaning back with his smug like grin on his face.

"Here are your fruity delights your majesty, is there anything else you need before this dull meeting starts?" Amber asked placing a hand on her hips.

"Nope take a squat next to papa so we can get this over with." Tony smirked

Amber rolled her eyes as a small tuck began to show on her ruby lips. "You know the only reason why I put up with you is because of the paycheck."

Tony let out a laugh before popping Skittles in his mouth. "Lies. You love me now sit so we can discuss business."

Amber raised brow at her boss. "Well you're the owner Tony everyone is waiting on you."

"Correction Ms. Potts is Chairman and CEO not me so if we want to get technical, we're waiting on her so she late I wonder if I should say something."

"Anthony Edward Stark, you behave yourself don't start don't let you break up get involved; with work."

Tony huffed before rolling his eyes. "Any ways let's get this show on the road shall we."

After two hours discussing over new actions that can benefit the meeting came to a close and the former CEO and his best friend/ assistant started talking dinner plans.

"So shawarma it is then." Tony smiled at his redheaded friend.

Amber let out a sigh. "For the last time Tony, no you know I hate shawarma."

"Fine Baconator at Wendy's it is then." Tony sighed before smiling down at her.

Before they left Pepper had stopped asking for Tony to sign some documents. Things were still kind of tense and awkward for the two since the breakup; Amber shifted back and forth on her heels looking down, never the one for tension.

"So ready" Tony asked grabbing her hand.

Amber smiled at her friend. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The two friends walked out of the building together not noticing a pair of envious eyes following them.

A/N Hey I know it's been a while and this is a short chapter but college keeps me busy. Remember let me know who do you think Amber should be with Tony, Thor or Wade. No Flames don't like don't read See ya next time!


	3. Preview

_"Amber, what do you think about us?" Tony said they leaning close to her._

 _Amber sighed before creasing Tony's cheek lightly. "Tony we can't be together you know that."_

 _"Why not?" Tony asked as his eyes brow came close together._

 _"Agent Love we need you to come in, it's about the tesseract project." Phil spoke to her._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"It's agents Barton he's be compromised."_

 _"Hello Captain, it's a pleasure."_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."_

 _"Bruce you don't have to feel guilty about what happened."_

 _"Then why do I still feel so guilty."_

 _Amber was face to face with the God. "Stand down Loki."_

 _Loki a smug grin spread across his face. "I can't do that. I must full-fill my destiny."_

 _Amber took a fighting stance "So am I."_

 _"Wade this is really not a good time."_

 _"Aww come on its Games of Throne night."_

 _"Kind of Avenging now."_

 _"Okay don't forget the superhero landing, but be careful it's bad for your knees."_

Hey, guys this is a little look at the upcoming chapters. I'm not sure when I'm going to update this story, due to my college activities but hopefully I can do it soon. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, this was rushed. See you guys soon!


End file.
